


Romantic Birthday

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec cooks, Alec is romantic, Alec surprises Magnus, Birthday Date, Cuddle, Fluff, Izzy and Magnus go shopping, Kissing, M/M, Magnus´ Birthday, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Rose Pedals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: It´s Magnus´birthday and Alec wants to surprise him.





	Romantic Birthday

Alec had everything planned in his head. It was gonna be perfect, and absolutely romantic. He just needed to buy everything and get Magnus out of the loft for one hour. He was going to buy the things he needed, later on, today, and he was going to ask Izzy to take Magnus shopping tomorrow.   
He made his way down the corridor and into the training room where Izzy was punching the air out of a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling.   
   
"Izzy?"   
   
"Ahh Heyy Big brother, anything I can do for you," she said as she walked over to the bench to wipe off some of the excess sweat on her forehead.   
   
"Umm yeah, I was wondering if you could take Magnus shopping tomorrow"   
   
"Why i mean I love shopping with Magnus, but so do you," Izzy said laughing.   
   
"Yes I do, but I have to set up his birthday surprise, and I need his out of the loft for an hour or so," Alec said.   
   
"Ohhh yeees I totally forgot about his birthday, of course, i will take him shopping. I can get him a birthday present. I call him now" She said patting Alec lightly on the back as she passed him to go call Magnus.   
   
"Thanks" Alec shouted.   
   
   
***  
   
Next day   
   
   
"Magnus!" Alec said as he walked across the main center, towards his boyfriend who was leaning up against the wall, looking sexier than ever in Alec´s mind. Magnus was wearing tight black pants, with black boots, and a red shirt, and the long black coat with the silver knobs all over it. It was a sexy look on Magnus, Alec thought.   
   
"Hey darling," Magnus said as he moved his arms around Alec´s neck and leaned up to kiss him.   
   
"Happy Birthday Mags," Alec said against Magnus´s lips as he leaned into the kiss.   
   
The kiss was warm and felt like home to Alec, and he never wanted to let go.   
After a minute or so, Magnus pulled away, from Alec´s lips. 

"Your lips are addictive," Magnus said as he breathed in deeply, still holding Alec by the waist. 

"You are addictive," Alec said breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon.   
   
"So what are you doing here," Alec said scratching the back of his head, acting like he didn´t already know why he was here.   
   
"Ohh your lovely sister is taking me on a birthday shopping spree, and then when you are done later, we could do something at my place," he said, winking his eyebrow.   
   
Alec knew that meant doing naughty things, but he had other plans in store, and he was dying with excitement on the inside.   
   
"Magnus! " Alec said slightly embarrassed by the open talk of their private life in the center of the Institute.   
   
"Come on Alexander, just two minutes ago you had your tongue down my throat and now you are embarrassed," he said kissing his forehead.   
   
Alec looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, but everyone seemed to be busy with their own things.   
   
"Ohhhh there is my second favourite shadowhunter, and you look as stunning as ever," Magnus said as he moved towards Isabelle, who was rocking a pair of knee -high boots, with a tight, bright red dress, that matched her ruby red necklace.   
   
"Happy Birthday Magnus," she said as she embraced him.   
   
"Thank you, darling".   
   
"So are you ready to shop to we drop?" Isabelle said.   
   
"Ohhh you bet I am," Magnus said with a bright smile on his face. He felt like a 10-year-old again, who was about to get everything he pointed at.   
   
"See u big bro," Izzy said as she started walking towards the front door.   
   
"I’ll see you later," Magnus said and gave Alec a peek on the lips, and turned around and walked after Izzy.   
   
Alec quickly made his way to his room, where he took the grocery bag, that was filled with goodies, and practical stuff for later, and put them into his sports bag. Then he made his way to the office, to quickly print out some reports, that he sends off to Idris, and finally he was ready to make his way to the loft.   
   
He made a short stop at the wine store, where he got one of the most expensive and luxuries red wines, that the shop sold. And then he made his way to the loft, where he first of all to a shower. Because he refused to shower at the Institute unless it was absolutely necessary as he loves Magnus´s shower and his soap.   
   
After that, he found some blankets and pillows in Magnus´s walk-in closet and took the "blow-up mattress" that he had bought yesterday and arranged it all nicely on the balcony. He checked the time and saw that there was only an hour until Magnus was supposed to walk through the doors. So he quickly but nicely arranged some very expensive chocolates on an antic plate and put them in the fridge. Then he got so premium cuts of steak out of the fridge, and let them rest, will he prepared the vegetables.   
   
As soon as he was done cooking the steaks he let them, rest, and then set up a small dining table on the balcony overlooking the city, while placing two of the most romantic looking wine glasses Magnus owned, on the table, and poured the red wine half way.   
   
He took the red rose pedals that he had bought in a flower shop they day before and pathed his way from the front door to the balcony. And the final thing he missed was bringing the food to the table and took a quick peek at himself in the mirror, to adjust his hair, and then he was ready. He went out onto the balcony and waited.   
   
What felt like an hour for Alec, was only five minutes later in reality, and Magnus, walked through the door, with his hands full of shopping bags.   
   
"Alexander!" he called out through the loft, but he heard no answer. 

Only then did he notice the dimmed light, and the rose pedals on the floor. He dropped the bags and followed the roses. When they stopped at the opening to the balcony, he glanced up to see Alec standing tall, with candle lights spread around to light up the night sky, and he saw the dinner, and the mattress, with the blankets, and he was so taken back, and overwhelmed, that he felt his eyes water.   
   
"Magnus, are you Okay?" Alec asked with much worry in his tone. He felt like he might have done something wrong, or brought up terrible memories.   
   
"No, not at all darling," he said laughing, which made his eyes crinkle up even more, and the tears fell to his cheeks.   
   
"No, i´m just so happy and surprised. Nobody has ever done something like this for me".   
   
"Well then I'm happy, and I want you to only cry happy tears tonight because it is your night," Alec said as he wiped away his tears and kissed his cheeks.   
   
Magnus looked up at him with the widest smile, Alec had ever seen, he was literally smiling from ear to ear.   
   
"Are you hungry?" Alec asked.   
   
"Starving" Magnus said just in time to hear his stomach rumble.   
   
"Lets’ eat," Alec said as he went over to where Magnus was supposed to sit and pulled out the chair for him. Magnus sat down and looked at the amazing steak that was awaiting him. Alec sat down and lifted his glass.   
   
"Happy Birthday Mags, I love you," he said as they cheered.   
   
"Thanks, I love you too," Magnus said softly.   
   
   
***   
   
"Tell me, Alexander, what is the next step on the agenda," Magnus said with a smirk.   
   
"Well, i was thinking we could watch the stars tonight while eating some of these…." Alec paused as he made his way to the fridge, and return with the chocolates.   
   
"They look absolutely yummy," Magnus said as he sat down on the mattress.   
   
"I also have a small gift for you, but I don´t know if you will umm… like it" Alec said nervously as he took a small box out of his pocket, and handed it to Magnus.   
   
Magnus opened the box and saw a silver necklace with a small locket on it. Inside the locket, there was in black writing: Forever yours - A.   
   
"OHHHhhhh" Magnus squealed as he jumped up and gave Alec an almost bone crushing hug.   
   
"I LOVE IT, AND I AM ALWAYS GONNA WEAR IT! ALWAYS!" Magnus said.   
   
Alec smiled, his mission was complete, and his love for the man was for eternity.   
   
"Let´s watch the stars," Alec said after he had put the necklace on Magnus.   
   
Alec laid on his back, and Magnus cuddles, into Alec´s warm body, and stared at him.   
   
"Magnus your supposed to look at the stars, not me," Alec said grinning.   
   
"But I am looking at one, I am looking at the most meaningful one of them all".   
   
End


End file.
